


Kiss It Better

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Sad, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Kiss It Better by He Is We</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

“Harry Styles found guilty for the murder of Daniel Jenkins.” The judge slams his gavel on the desk and the room erupts into quiet whispers.

Nervous looks are thrown towards the guilty man as the police cuff his hands behind his back, but he doesn’t notice or rather, he just doesn’t care. He may as well be dead. 

The police lead him to a cell and he is shoved in harshly. They search him for weapons, then lock him in and disappear down the hall.

He lays on his bed and wonders when it all went wrong. He throws an arm over his eyes to shield them from the dim lights and tries to get some sleep. He can’t remember when the last time he slept was.

A glint of silver flashes in his mind and then he sees the gun, smoke leaking from the tip. Daniel drops the gun and runs like the coward he is. 

He rushes to the love of his life and holds him to close to his heart as blood seeps through his white t-shirt and onto his hands where he is clutching the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. 

Tears stream down his face as his boyfriend cries into his chest. He sheds tears as well, but they are silent and scarce. He doesn’t want him to know how scared he really is.

He tucks his head under Harry’s chin and breaths heavily, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Kiss it all better.” He whimpers. 

So he lifts his head and gently kisses him, pouring out all of his love into it. They both know he is going to die, but neither wants to face the bitter truth.

“I’m not ready to go.” He whispers.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He strokes at his feathery hair in a comforting manner and tries to soothe the dying boy in his arms.

“It’s not your fault love. You didn't know.” He reaches up to stroke Harry’s cheek. “You didn’t know.” He repeats.

He doesn’t want to die with his lover thinking it was his fault. He could never blame him for anything. Never. They were a match made in heaven.

He clutches his lover’s hands, trying to restore their warmth. He peppers kisses all over his face and finally to his lips.

“Everything will be all right.” He whispers.

He knew their time together was coming to an end, so he began his goodbyes. He tells him how much he loves him and that he’s never forget him. He tells him that he means the world to him and that he was planning to marry him once they were older, but that things don’t always work out as planned. 

And Louis listened. He listened until everything began to sound like he was underwater. He gathers up the rest of his strength and looks into the familiar green eyes staring down at him. 

“Kiss it all better. I’m not ready to go.” He’s running low on oxygen, but he needs him to know.

He forced a small smile and stretched up to kiss the love of his life one last time. As he sunk back down his heartbeat slowed and the world around him began fading.

“It’s not your fault love. You didn’t know.” He says, desperately trying to convince Harry.

He needs to know that he couldn’t have stopped it. He needs to now that he’s not blamed. He needs to know that he’s loved. 

He gives his hand a small squeeze and as he looks down at his boy he cries harder. His delicate eyelashes rest on his pale cheeks and his hair cascades over his forehead in no particular pattern, but he’s still the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen.

He would never see those crystal blue eyes again. He would never get to kiss those thin pink lips again. He would never be able to admire how their hands fit together like puzzle pieces again. He would never hear him say ‘I love you’ again. He would never wake up next to the love of his life again. He would never make love to him again. He would never hear his corny jokes again. He would never hear his laugh again. He would never be able to marry him. He would never hear his voice again. He would never see him again. Louis was gone from his life, permanently.

He sees the gun lying on the floor, still loaded. The silver gleams almost as if it’s taunting him, daring him to do something about it. Rage pumps through his every vein and all he can think of is the man who shot his beautiful boy. The boy he wanted to spend his life with.

“I’ll avenge my lover tonight.” He says.

He effortlessly lifts Louis’s limp body and lays him gently on the couch in their shared flat. He covers him with a blanket and for the moment he can pretend he’s only sleeping. He kisses his forehead and releases a quiet ‘I love you’ into the silent room. 

He picks up the gun and gets out his laptop, finding the man the gun is registered to. ‘That’s him’ He thinks as a picture of the man pops up. He scribbles down the address on a sheet of paper and stuffs in his pocket.

He goes into their bathroom and searches through the medicine cabinet until he finds his sleeping pills. He stuffs a dozen or so into his jean’s pocket and grabs one of Louis’s jumpers, pulling it on over his t-shirt. He inhales the smell of Louis and sighs, feeling a little better knowing what he is about to do.

He drives to Daniel’s house and kicks down the door. He’s blinded with pure rage as he points the gun at the man sitting on the couch. He ignores his pleas for mercy and pulls the trigger when he tries to run. A single bullet pierces through his skin and he drops like a rock. His only regret is that he hadn’t made him suffer like Louis had.

Unfortunately Daniel’s wife had called the cops and soon he was being escorted from the house in handcuffs that were much too small for his large hands. He tried to explain the situation but no one would listen. 

Now he sits behind bars, sentenced 25 years to life. He digs the pills out of his pocket and walks to the sink, gulping them all down with the dirty water.

He lies back on his bed and wonders if it was worth it. He couldn’t bring him back to life with a bullet in the back of the man who tore his world apart, but it sure as hell made him feel better.

He holds on to his memory. That’s all Louis is now. A memory.

He cries again as he feels the pills begin to make him sleepy. He swears he can hear Louis’s voice calling to him.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep.” He says aloud, hoping Louis will hear him, wherever he is.

He blinks and when he opens his eyes once again Louis is standing over him, grinning. 

“C’mere love.” 

He jumps up and hugs the life out of his boy, because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to ever again. He kisses him desperately and when they pull apart Louis is staring at him with loving eyes. He grabs his hands and leads him towards the bright white light in the distance.

“What is it?” He asked nervously.

“Everything will be alright.” He says, repeating what was said to him in his time of need.

“Stay with me?” He questions.

“Always.”


End file.
